itazura na kiss with a plot twist
by kotokixnaoki
Summary: what if Naoki and Kotoko switched bodies? How would their life be? Would it strengthen their relationship or ruin it? First time writing, pls forgive if there are any mistakes. Read and review s tell me if you dont or if you like this plot. I would love to hear from you Got idea from Secret Garden kdrama
1. chapter one

**Hi everyone~ this is my first ever fanfiction i wrote so if it isnt very good i am sorry and i will try to improve my writing. i hope u enjoy this.** **Disclaimer: i do not own the characters, just the plot** **this happened the day kotoko gave naoki the love letter** kotoko's pov

i cant believe kotoko would reject me love letter so cruelly! How could i have loved him for two years when he is so cold! Although his expression is very hot... Everyone is going to know about my rejection soon! I am so embarassed. Should i switch schools?

Naoki's pov

Who was the girl just now? I cant believe she would give me a love letter when she is in class F. She should know where she belongs ... Does she really expect me to accept the love letter? In front of the whole school? What a stupid girl, no wonder she is in class F.

 **after the earthquake happened** Kotoko's pov

What an unlucky day! First i get rejected by Naoki, then our house crumples down on such a minor earthquake! I am going to be the talk of the town for days! Thank god dad found a place for us to live in. Its so nice of his friend to offer us a place to stay.

Naoki's pov

An old friend of dad's is coming to live in our home? As long as they wont bother me, i guess its fine. You would think that my mom wouldnt be so happy to hear the news that a girl is coming to live with us with my embarrasing childhood! I hope no one will ever find out about that. Those dresses...

 **the next day when kotoko arrives at Naoki's house**

Kotoko's pov

Omg... i dont know if this is a blessing or a curse! I am living with Naoki! The guy the rejected and humiliated me in front of the whole school! Oh boy... this is going to be a humiliating stay...

Normal pov

' come and take a look at your new bedroom~ i picked the things out myself today! i always wanted to have a daughter, instead i got stuck with two boys. This is a dream come true! Naoki~ Come and help Kotoko unpack her things while i prepare dinner~' Naoki's mom said.

Once naoki's mom left, kotoko blurted out saying" i dont need your help u cold prick! i can do things myself without your help! how i wish we could switch bodies to know how i felt and will feel during school after such a thing happened!"

" Geez, ur making a big deal out of nothing. It would be nice to live in ur body, i wouldnt need to think as much and can just be a ditzy and clumsy person. It would be like a vacation for me"

" It would be nice to live in your body to! i could get revenge by accepting all the girls that wanted to be your girlfriend and make you a playboy that no one will ever like!''

" Fine then, lets switch bodies!"

" Fine!"

just as the last word was said , they felt a weird tingling sensation in their body. Their eyes grew heavier, and they both became unconscious.

" Onie-Chan! Kotoko! Are u okay ? "

Naoki's pov

Due to mom's shouts and screams, i slowly woke up. My head is pounding from the pain and my mom is not helping at all!

" Im fine mom. I just lost conciousness for a second. Geez"

" Kotoko!You are alright thank god! I cant believe you called me mom! I am so happy to hear that! You just made my day!"

Why did mom call me Kotoko? What is wrong with her? And why does my brain feel so empty and blank like there is nothing in there at all? Looking at myself in the mirror, i couldnt help but to gasp. I am in Kotoko's body?! What kind of absurdity is this?

Kotoko's pov

Owwww my head hurts. Did i slip on somethig. again? Clumsy me.

' the numbers of pi is 3.xxxxxxxx' ' i wonder why the human body is created in such a way' What are these thoughts in my head? i dont even know any of this before?!

" Oniee-Chan! Thank god you woke up too! Kotoko woke up an hour ago but u were still unconcious!i was wondering if i should bring you to the hospital. Do u feel uncomfortable anywhere? Let me get u an ice pack to soothe that bruise u have."

Oniee-Chan? Why is she calling me that? i am Kotoko for gods sake! Hmm... but now that u think of it, i do feel like i changed somehow...

Normal pov

Both Naoki and Kotoko slowly went into the living room. Suddenly they noticed each other and gasped. They had switched bodies!!!

" thats...my body!" They both exclaimed.

Slowly they turned to the mirror, and saw their own body on eache others soul!

 **looking from above, an angel named shitaki grinned... " this is what u get for wishing for something under my care~ Have fun~ They wont ever figure out the way to get their bodies back even with an IQ of 200."**

 **" Shitaki! where are u right now? i need you to help with the accounts! Why are u looking at humans again? Not up to mischief again i hope! Last time that happened, thing went way out of control!"**

 **"No ma-am, of course not! I would never switch two people's bodies ever again after that horrible incident! "**

 ***wink***

I hope you all enjoyed it~ This is inspired by Secret Garden , on of my fav dramas of all times. i hope you will enjoy this series of mine~ Pls review it! i would love to know how u feel and how i can improve it. Pls leave a review if you dont enjoy this story to explain. I will try my best to change~.


	2. chapter 2

hi people~ i am back with another story. I am having exams right now but i still want to continue writing, so here is another chapter for u~ i hope u enjoy.

Although it may not seem much for u, i was really happy to see a review on the day i posted chapt one~ you gave me motivation to continue writing it~ Kookie chan 41, thank you very much! i also enjoy ur fanfiction about kotoko having a child. Cant wait to see more~ I really enjoy ur story so lets but post frequently cuz i really wanna continue reading your story~ feel free to pm me of u want. O it would be nice to have a friend who also likes this story.

Any other readers tgat saw this, i am sorry for wasting your time , but i really wanted to say that so...anyways, enjoy the story~:)

Naoki and Kotoko looked at each other with horror.

"Why is this happening? Is it a dream? Although it does feel nice to know how Naoki feels..." thought Kotoko.

"What a nightmare! I dont want to be associated with that dumb girl, and yet here i am, in her body! Karma is such a bitch..." murmuerd Naoki.

Naoki's mom, oblivious to the atmosphere, cheerfully called them to eat dinner. "Kotoko, sit here~". With a smaller voice she said" its right across Naoki. What a brilliant matchmaker i am~"

Due to the absurdity of the situation, neither or them ate a lot and both went up to their rooms very quickly. "Hmm... what is wrong with them. Kotoko feels so cold just now! This is so unlike her. Oh well, i hope she will return to normal soon." Thought naoki's mom.

the next day

When Naoki came down the stairs, Naoki's mom was shocked. To her, Kotoko never woke up so early before, which she learnt by talking to her father.

Naoki murmured a hello and quickly sat down to read the newspaper while eating breskfast.

"Why does this behavior seem so familiar to me?" thought Naoki's mom.

It was after thirty minutes after Kotoko rushed down the stairs. "I am so sorry! I overslept just now." Quickly, she sat down and began eating her breakfast quickly.

Suddenly, she heard Naoki's mom say, "Where are u going Kotoko?"

"To school"

" Can u wait for Naoki too? U are not familiar with the area just yet, so it may be easy for u to get lost." said Naoki's mom worriedly.

"Fine mom" Once Naoki found out what he said, he quickly tried to correct himself but it was too late." Naoki's mom's eyes swelled up with tears and said" I am so happy that u called me mom again. Dont be so formal with me and call me that okay?"

" I am leaving now." said Naoki hurriedly.

" Wait for me !". Kotoko quickly shoved the rest of her breakfast into her mouth and went to catch up with Naoki.

" This is so strange! Its like they switched bodies or something? Wow, ur imagination is so weird ." Thought Naoki's mom.

Naoki's pov

As i left the house, i heard '' wait for me'', but i decided to ignore it and keep on going. Soon Kotoko caught up with me and was babbling as if there was no tomorrow. She sure talks a lot...

" Look, just because we are living in the same house and have swapped bodies doesnt mean that u can talk to me at school. Also, do not walk next to me. Keep a mile distance away from me at all times. Okay? since we do need to solve this problem, we will talk at home to see how to switch back."

Once i finished talking, i slightly pushed Kotoko back and kept on walking, ignoring her cries of frustration.

soon, i arrived at school and was heading to the A class when i realised that i was kotoko, who belonged in the F class. "Geez, having a brain like this... so unfortunate of me." That is when i noticed all the stares and giggles i attracted.' Not only does she get rejected, her house falls down. So unfortunate of her.', ' did u hear, her house crumbled because of a grade one earthquake. hahahah it is so funny!' Ignoring the stares and pointing at him, he quickly went to Class F.

"Kotoko! Wait for us" screamed Kotoko's friends , Jink and Satomi. Sighing, Naoki turned back and waved at them .'' they must not realise that i am not Kotoko, but infact Naoki. Ai... looks like i have to act dumb and clumsy from now on.

Kotoko's friends quickly joined him and they went into the classroom together.

"Kotoko, since your house crumbled in the earthquake, where are u living now?" asked Jinko.

" Ohh, a friend of my dad offered his place for us to stay temporarily until we find another place."

" Kotoko! How are u feeling right now? Ignore what people are saying about u. No matter what, i will still love you amd be your faithful husband" said kinnosuko.

"Pathetic" i muttered to myself. " If Kotoko had some one like him to love her, why would she fall in love with me? They are meant for each other." Ignoring what kinnosuko said, he decided to start studying.

" why is kotoko ignoring me? Is she angry at me?" thought Kinnosuko worriedly. " i must do something about this right now!"

"Kotoko~ Do u want to eat something i made just for you to make you feel happier? I made octopus balls for you in the morning. I had to wake up an hour early just to make this! Try one! ahh~open your mouth~"

" jeez, just leave me alone Kinnosuko! I dont hsve time for you and your annoyingness right now! Dont you see that i am trying to read a book? I dont even know why Kotoko are friends with you!" I screamed.

"Kotoko... why are u like this to me? i love you so much... why???" said Kinnosuko sadly, wiping his tears away. "The onion i put in the octopus balls are so spicy that i am still crying now..."

 **ooo.. things are getting interesting~ let me see how Kotoko is doing in A class right now~** i hope you enjoyed this chapter~ i am trying to update every other day, so hopefully i wont keep you guys hanging too long~ Feel free to leave a review~ I get so motivated to write when i see reviews~ thanks~


	3. chapter 3

**hi~ i am back again with a new chapter. I decided to focus more on Kotoko's pov this time since i did one fore Naoki last time~ enjoy the chapter~_**

Kotoko's pov

As i walked the hallway alone, i couldnt help but to miss my friends. i wonder if they are doing well. As i stepped into the classroom, i couldnt help but to gasp. The atmosphere is so different from Class F. The room seems so much bigger and brighter too. Unlike class F's noisy atmosphere, there is only the sound of pages flipping, nothing else. I quickly walked to Naoki's seat and took my books out. Soon the class started and i was left in a daze. The teacher talked way to fast, and the only thing i could do is to scribble down notes as fast as i can.

Soon lunch came, and i took out my lunch just to realise that our bento boxes were switched. Quickly i went to class F and called Naoki out and told him to bring his bag out. Ignoring the class's shocked faces and whispers, Naoki quickly came out and we went to a more secluded place. His mom sure is sneaky, forcing us to meet up at school more to develop our feelings... Although it definitely didnt work, it sure is nice to see Irie-kun's face. "How is class F? U must have been sleeping the whole time huh, smartypants." i asked.

"Actually, I brought a book to read. I dont want to waste my precious time listening to that teacher.I dont think he knows what he is saying either."

"You mean Mr.shibon?(sorry, dont remember real name) Although he may not teach too well, but he is really nice."

"Like it matters. WIll being nice get you into a college, no!"

GLaring at him, i decided to ignore the previous conversation." So...you should be expecting a visitor pretty soon. Have fun! It surely will be a once in a lifetime opportunity for you to experience this, unless we get stuck in this body forever." Hearing Noaki's friend, Watanabe,call Naoki's name, I went back into the classroom, ignoring Irie-kun's confused face. I guess even geniuses cant figure some things out.

At first i was worried that i wouldnt understand or like Watanabe, since he is in class A. Luckily for me, i soon realised that he was an outgoing and cheerful person. Sighing in relief, i decided to be the real me around him. We had a lot of fun talking and playing around, unaware of a stone cold glare radiating of a certain someone.

Soon,it was time to go home. As we promised, i stood by the gate to wait for Naoki. Noticing the glances and giggles that were directed to me from the girls, i was really confused for a second. 'DId i have something on my face?' i thought to myself. when i didnt see anything special in the mirror, a thought came to me. ' are they all lesbian? wow!i cant believe how many there are until this day!'' oh wait... I am in Irie-kun's body. NO wonder they are staring at me! he is very hot and handsome.' Noticing Naoki's slow stride to me, i shouted for him to get his ass walking faster. He ignored my words.

Silence engulfed us as we were going home. Hating the silence, I decided to blab and talk about my day, while asking about his. He replied with curt words. Thank god it didnt take long for us to go home! It felt so awkward, especially with the switched bodies. When we got home, Naoki's mom welcomed us and told Naoki to come down after changing. She said that she is going to teach me how to cook. Suddenly, i was really grateful that we switched bodies. I am horrible at cooking, i cant even boil water without burning it! Since i was using my phone, I didnt realise that i walked into my own room until Noaki told me. We both decided to stay in the rooms our body belongs in for the time being to avoid suspicion from arising from our parents. Entering Naoki's room, i cant help but marvel at how organized his room is. It was also very bare. It only had a bed, a bookcase and a desk. There are no photos of him lying around at all. Sneaking a glance at his drawers, I cant help but to be disapponted when i see nothing but books and papers. Sighing, i went to get some clothes to change. His closet is made out of grey and blue clothes. Grabbing the one i think is comfiest, i started changing. When i took off my shirt, i cant help but admire the abs and muscles that Irie-kun has. He is not overly muscular, but very lean. Sweeping my hands over his abs, i cant help but to sigh. His body is so great! I guess all the hours he spent on playing tennis has worked out. It worked out veryyyy well. Suddenly, my door suddenly opened. I couldnt help but scream. I still am a woman after all.

' why are you shouting? Its just me, brother. I am here to get my things for revision.You have gotten weirder after that stupid girl Kotoko came.' Shaking his head, he quickly took his things and left.

Dinnertime

' Wow! The food looks great! Did you do all this kotoko?' I asked Naoki curiously.

'No i didnt. I only made the fried tofu' Replied Kotoko curtly.

"She is such a great cook! i cant help but marvel at how great she is at cooking!" said Naoki's mom proudly.

"are u talking about my daughter? She cant even boil water without burning it! This must be a miracle!" Taking a bite, he gasped and continued,"Its really good too! I guess my cutlinary skills finally went into your bloodstream after so many years!"

Curious at how it tastes, everyone took a bite of the fried tofu and complimented how tasty it was." wow! Is there anything Naoki cant do? NO wonder people call him a genius!

Suddenly, there were banging sounds coming from the backyard. Scared and nervous, everyone followed where the noise was coming from. Suddenly a familiar figure appeared behind the sliding doors.

 **Did u enjoy this part? I had a little difficulty in some parts of writing, but i hope that you still enjoy reading this story~** **thank you Guest for commenting~ I also really like both dramas too~ although i do like this one more;-) Feel free to leave a review on how i can improve or how the story can go~**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi~ its chapter four now~ i hope you enjoy the plot. this chapter is veryy interesting to me when i wrote it. sorry it took me so long, i was stressed about exams so...yeah**

Kokoko pov

"Kinnosuko? What are you doing here?" Naoki asked irritatedly.

"Hello! I am KInnosuko, Kotoko's future husband and love. I can't believe that you never let me taste your cooking before. Even that Naoki ate something made by you before i do! I am sorry to bother your dinner, but i must try that piece of fried tofu no matter what!" He stomped to the dining room and quickly ate a piece of the tofu.

"geez, he sure is making a big deal about a piece of tofu.I can't believe even baka Kotoko has someone who likes like Kotoko, they both are stalkers." Muttered Yuuki.

I was about to shout at Kinnosuko when Naoki beat me by saying,"You finished tasting the tofu right, now leave. You are bothering us from continuing our lovely dinner."

"Kotoko, how can you be so cruel to me? Did i do something wrong?"Pleaded Kinnouko.

I decided to remain silent and let Naoki do the talking. If i interfere,NAoki's mom may think that Noaki likes me and will work even harder(like she isn't now) to bring us together…. That women is determined to make things work between us.

"Lets talk about this at school tomorrow instead shall we? You are bothering us." Opening the front door, he gestured for Kinnosuko to leave.

Sulkily, he left.

Normal pov

It was the next day after that embarrassing moment that happened because of Kinnosuko. Thanks to his declaration of love to Kotoko, Naoki's mom was even more determined to get Noaki and Kotoko together. She kept on complaining about Naoki not doing anything but to watch the show when Kinnosuko barged in. Suddenly, there was a loud scream from Kotoko's room.

Naoki pov

I stared with horror in my eyes at my panties. I am bleeding? Did i get hurt somehow? Oh wait… I am a girl…I am on Kotoko's period right now aren't i… Where does mom put her pads and tampons? suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was Kotoko with bag in her hands. She shoved it to me and said," I told you a visitor would be coming soon didn't i. This should be a nice experience for u. Welcome to the world of cramps and pain and blood." Cackling, she left the room, leaving hm extremely frustrated.

After surfing the web on how to wear a pad, i finally got it on. Why is this so uncomfortable? its giving me a wedgie! Going down to eat breakfast, i only realised how much i was eating until i noticed the strange looks from Yuuki and the smirks from Kotoko. Ignoring Mom's cries for me to finish breakfast, i bolted to do the door.

Maybe because of the delicious breakfast i had, i can't help but feel happy on my way to school. When i saw kinnosuko at the gate waiting for me, my stomach can't help but turn because of how much he cares about Kotoko. Noticing Satomi and Jinko nearby, i decided to stick with them to avoid talking to Kinnosuko.

After class, I was walking to the cafeteria when i noticed all the stares and giggles i got from classmates. Thinking it was because of the love letter incident, i decided to ignore them and continued walking to the cafeteria. Suddenly, i felt a hand on my shoulder and found that it was Satomi. With a red face, she told me that my period leaked all over my dress! Quicky looking at my behind, i realised there is a big red spot on my dress. Embarrassed, i ran to the washroom. I spent half of my lunch in the washrrom trying to remove the stain, but it was no used. Taking the jacket Jinko offered to me, i used it to cover up the big spot behind. As i was walking to the cafeteria, I saw Kotoko and watanabe. Noticing my jacket and my red face, she knew immediately what happened and coudnt stop laughing. I quickly ran away from them to avoid any embarrassment. At least i didnt see kinnosuko anywhere today.. I already have enough on my plate.

back at home, i quickly ran to the washroom and continued scrubbing. NO matter what i used, shampoo, soap, i have tried every bottle in the washroom, yet the big stain was still there. How am i going to get to school tomorrow! Kotoko only have one set of uniform... Suddenly, the door opened, and Kotoko poked her head in. HAnding me a bottle, she said," this will get rid of the stain, make sure to do it cleanly. I love those panties and that is the only set of uniform i have. I dont want to buy a new one." after saying that, she left.

Looking at the bottle and the door, i couldnt help but think that Kotoko is much more charming...


End file.
